


Stucky In An Elevator

by stopbarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, i don't really know its just super fluffy, no established romantic relationship, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopbarnes/pseuds/stopbarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's a load of crap, Steve. Everybody's got secrets." With that, Bucky made eye contact with Steve and Steve felt like he was in a cage with a lion, being examined and pulled apart.</p><p> </p><p>"Erm, what do you want to know?" Steve squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>Now Bucky was getting really annoyed and he was starting to feel very cruel. He needed to be distracted, so he was going to torture Steve. He moved closer to Steve.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to know what you would never tell anyone. It's just us in this tin box and you're my best friend. Nothin' leaves this room, Stevie." Said Bucky.</p><p> </p><p>In which Steve and Bucky get stuck in an elevator and Bucky gets reeeeeeeally uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>This comes from a prompt that my best friend and real life female incarnation of pre-serum Steve Rogers gave me and I was like "hell yeah" so here it is. Also, I think that I'm very funny so that's why it's called Stucky In An Elevator because I'm the biggest nerd on the planet. Hopefully this isn't too bad?</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stucky In An Elevator

There are two ways to get into Bucky and Steve's apartment; by taking stairs or by taking the achingly slow elevator. Steve gets so incredibly winded walking up stairs and they live on the sixth floor, so they definitely don't take that chance. 

 

"You could carry me," Steve would say.

 

Bucky would reply with a snort. "I would if I could," Bucky would think to himself.

 

So, they always took the elevator. Bucky hates elevators. Who doesn't want to be stuck in a rickety metal box that could break at any moment? Bucky doesn't really have a choice anymore because there's no other way to get up to their apartment.

 

It was late at night, and they had both come back from work. Like usual, they waited for the elevator to carry them up. The elevator doors slowly pulled back and they got inside, they were the only ones waiting and the only ones inside. Bucky hit the button for the sixth floor and the doors pushed themselves back together.

 

They were maybe on the third floor when the elevator jolted to a stop. When it didn't move for a minute, Bucky knew they were stuck.

 

"Jesus Christ," He breathed out. He knew this was going to happen at some point, he was just annoyed that it had to happen right after a long day at work. Steve looked irritated too. Knowing that they were going to be there for awhile, Bucky sat on the ground.

 

"So..." Said Steve awkwardly. Bucky nodded. God, this is crappy, thought Bucky. 

 

Under normal circumstances, he loved being alone with Steve, but this time he wanted to drill a hole in his head because that would be better than having to endure this torture.

 

"Anything you want to talk about? We'll be here for awhile, so we might as well talk." Said Bucky. 

 

Anytime Bucky was in a situation he didn't like, he always grew irritated and would become too direct and blunt very fast, and then impatient and then very angry. And boy, did Bucky sure not like this situation.

 

"Um, work was alright, this guy came in and was bein' a real jerk to Sally wh-" Steve said, but Bucky cut him off.

 

"No, no, no, not small talk. Tell me something, something new but important. Tell me something I don't know about you, but please, for the love of God, don't stop talking," Interrupted Bucky.

 

Steve thought that it was an unusual request, but he racked his brain anyway, trying to bring up something that Bucky didn't already know about him but at the same time things that he would feel comfortable sharing.

 

"Ah jeez, Buck, you already know everything about me!" Exclaimed Steve, giving up. he thought it would subdue Bucky.

 

Bucky gave him a harsh, brute laugh.

 

"That's a load of crap, Steve. Everybody's got secrets." With that, Bucky made eye contact with Steve and Steve felt like he was in a cage with a lion, being examined and pulled apart.

 

"Erm, what do you want to know?" Steve squeaked.

 

Now Bucky was getting really annoyed and he was starting to feel very cruel. He needed to be distracted. So, he was going to torture Steve. He moved closer to Steve.

 

"I want to know what you would never tell anyone. It's just us in this tin box and you're my best friend. Nothin' leaves this room, Stevie." Said Bucky.

 

Steve was horrified. What could he tell him? It's not like he could make anything up. He was an awful liar; on the rare occasion that he had to lie to Bucky, Bucky would immediately call him out on his bluff.

 

"M-my date with Mary didn't go too smooth last week. I don't think she was that into me anyway. I spilled her drink on her and she left." Steve tried, hoping that information would suffice.

 

It didn't.

 

Bucky looked at him again with eyebrow raised and his eyes cold and calculating.

 

It felt like all of the air had been sucked out of the room. He was hyper aware of everything in the elevator. The smell of Bucky; his cheap shampoo, the metal he worked with and his sweat mingled together in Steve's nose and what was usually a comforting smell Steve loved turned into poison. It surrounded him and taunted him. It enticed him, and as much as Steve tried to pull away, he was drawn back everytime.

 

It hadn't occurred to Steve that he had now been staring into the man's eyes for a few minutes. 

 

There was one secret Steve had that Bucky would be interested in.

 

But he would never tell him. Not even if his life depended on it. Bucky could never know.

 

"I told you to keep talking," said Bucky, his voice low.

 

Steve didn't have anything to say. He searched for words, but he came up with nothing. His tongue felt too big for his mouth and he felt even smaller. 

 

"Tell me, Stevie," said Bucky, shifting so that he was pressed into Steve. "How do you feel about me?"

 

Oh man.

 

He knew! Why else would he be asking that question? Steve wanted to punch himself. It's not like he was keeping his interest well hidden. Bucky often caught Steve staring at him at many points through out the day; Bucky making breakfast, Bucky reading, Bucky pacing around their living room, Bucky without his shirt on (that one was hard to explain the first time, the second time was excruciating and Steve really did try not to look again) and doing countless other mundane tasks.

 

"I think you're a great guy and any fine lady would be luck to have ya, Buck." He finally replied. His palms were sweating and his head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. Bucky narrowed his eyes and gave him a lopsided smile. Steve started mentally praying that Bucky would leave him alone. Bucky wasn't done quite yet. He felt like he hadn't extracted enough information from Steve. He hadn't heard what he wanted to hear just yet, and Bucky was determined to hear it no matter how hard he had to press Steve for information. 

 

"That's not what ya think of me, Stevie. I know it. I catch you staring at me all the damn time. You get squirmy every time I go out on a date. Now, ready to tell me the truth?" He countered.

 

Steve had nothing to lose. Well, except for his best friend. Actually, know that he thought about it, he had a lot to lose.

 

"I like you, Bucky, but you probably already knew, huh?" Said Steve. He had never been more nervous about a possible rejection in his whole life. Bucky didn't reply for a few seconds and Steve felt like the world was crashing down around him in slow motion. The elevator cord could have snapped and sent them hurdling towards the basement but he wouldn't care. All that mattered, all that will ever matter to Steve was this one thing. This one answer.

 

Bucky leaned in close, putting his forehead on Steve's. Steve's eyes fluttered closed and he took in shallow breaths. Bucky's breath smelled like the mint gum he was chewing earlier. He smirked.

 

"Well it's a good thing I like you too."

 

Right then, the elevator started back up again, Bucky was the first to move away and stand up. He looked pleased with himself. More people got on. Steve was disappointed, he was so close to Bucky kissing him. Bucky leaned down and whispered something in Steve's ear.

 

"Just wait."

 

Once they got to their floor, they wasted to no time getting to their apartment.


End file.
